neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Female Transformers
This is a list of the known female Transformers in the Transformers franchise. Autobots Transformers: Generation 1 Female Autobots * Chromia - Chromia was one of Elita One's top agents and the friend/romantic interest of Ironhide. When Moonracer was caught in a booby-trap during one of the Autobots raids on Shockwave's energy stockpile, the continued existence of the Female Autobots was finally revealed to the Decepticons, and Shockwave was able to trail them back to their base and capture Elita One. When Optimus Prime was then lured to Cybertron, Ironhide, Inferno and Powerglide followed and Ironhide was reunited with her. * Elita One - Originally, Elita One was Ariel, girlfriend of dockworker robot Orion Pax, but when the two were fatally wounded during one of Megatron's first attacks, the ancient Autobot, Alpha Trion, rebuilt them as Optimus Prime and Elita One, using the same set of schematics. Elita desired to accompany Prime on the Ark's mission, but he refused, saying it was too dangerous. When a Decepticon ambush struck the Ark launch site shortly before the craft took off, Elita disappeared in an explosion, and Prime believed she had died. This was not the case, however, and in the following four million years she led her troops in a guerrilla war against the remaining Decepticon forces on Cybertron, advised and aided by Alpha Trion himself, unaware of her connection to him. In 1985, Shockwave uncovered the location of the Female Autobots' base and the Decepticons were able to capture Elita One, using her as bait to lure Optimus Prime to Cybertron. Prime almost met his end in an acid bath, but Elita used her hidden secret weapon - a stasis field which effectively froze time, allowing her to pull Prime from the path of the acid. However, the ability was a sacrificial one, as it drained almost all of Elita's energy. With Elita now hovering on the brink of death, Prime took her to Alpha Trion, where Trion revealed that only Prime's power supply could properly interface with hers (as a result of their shared schematics). Still unaware of Trion's hand in his creation, Prime re-energized Elita, and the two helped rescue their comrades from a Decepticon attack. Elita and her forces elected to remain on Cybertron and fight the battle there, while Prime returned to Earth. * Firestar - Firestar was one of Elita One's top agents and the friend/romantic interest of Inferno. When Moonracer was caught in a booby-trap during one of the Autobots raids on Shockwave's energy stockpile, the continued existence of the Female Autobots was finally revealed to the Decepticons, and Shockwave was able to trail them back to their base and capture Elita One. When Optimus Prime was then lured to Cybertron, Ironhide, Inferno and Powerglide followed and Inferno was reunited with her. * Moonracer - Moonracer was one of Elita One's top agents and the friend/romantic interest of Powerglide. When Moonracer was caught in a booby-trap during one of the Autobots raids on Shockwave's energy stockpile, the continued existence of the Female Autobots was finally revealed to the Decepticons, and Shockwave was able to trail them back to their base and capture Elita One. When Optimus Prime was then lured to Cybertron, Ironhide, Inferno and Powerglide followed and was reunited with her. :At BotCon 2005, the Transformers: Energon Arcee figure was remoulded and repainted to resemble Moonracer, but the name could not be legally acquired for the toy, and so she was dubbed Chromia. Japanese-exclusives * Angela is a female Sparkbot who was available with her teammates at Japan's Toy Festival in March 2007. She is an agent of Unicron. * Minerva - In the Japanese-exclusive Masterforce animated series, Minerva was a teenage schoolgirl who became a Headmaster and controlled a Transtector (a lifeless Transformer body). At the conclusion of the series, the Transtector was bestowed with life, and briefly reappeared in the sequel series, Victory. (For unexplained reasons, the Transtector also used the name Minerva.) The toy of Minerva shared its design with the North American Headmaster named Nightbeat, who was male. (Because both were produced and sold the same year – 1988, it is unclear which is a recolor of which.) * Clipper is a female Micromaster from Victory. She is a Cybertron and the "girlfriend" of her fellow Micromaster, Holi. * Windy another female micromaster from the Japanese exclusive "Operation Combination" toyline of 1992. She is a member of a team that all transformed into trains and combined to form a larger robot, Sixtrain. This toy, along with the rest of her teammates, was re-issued in 2003. Windy is regarded for her ability to and great love of singing. * Discharge is a third female Micromaster. She was also available in Takara's 1992 "Operation Combination" toyline. Discharge came with her teammates in the Sixturbo team. She was re-issued in 2003. * Road Rage, bodyguard and advisor to a secret Autobot ambsassador to Earth, was a red redeco of the Autobot Tracks available exclusively through online retailer E-Hobby in Japan in 2002. (Although a redeco, Road Rage's colors were originally to be worn by Tracks.) * Rosanna, a hot pink and blue recoloured version of Flip Sides, was an e-hobby exclusive who formed part of the Kiss Pre-position cassette team in 2007. She is described as a Cybertron Idol who sings and lends moral support for her Autobot comrades. Mini-Cons * Windrazor is from the fourth Micron Booster set and is the only female on her team. She says that "The crimson wind runs through!" She is a Mini-Con. Go-Bots * Path Finder is a female Transformer from another dimension. Calling herself a Go-Bot, she is part of a secret research team that is looking for a way to save their universe from Unicron. She was available with Takara's e-hobby Go-Bots mini-bot set. * Smallfoot is a female Transformer from another dimension. Calling herself a Go-Bot, she is part of a secret research team that is looking for a way to save their universe from Unicron. She were available with Takara's e-hobby Go-Bots mini-bot set. Season 3 fembots * Arcee - The best known of all female Autobots, Arcee was introduced in The Transformers: The Movie and remained a main character in the subsequent television series. * Beta - Although she would be the last of the primary Female Autobots the cartoon series introduced, Beta was actually one the very first - as one of the original Quintesson-created robots, she help lead the rebellion against their five-faced creators eleven million years ago led by A-3 (the young form of Alpha Trion). When a Quintesson scientist attempted to alter history by bringing A-3 into the present, a group of Autobots were displaced into the past, where they encountered Beta and helped to orchestrate the attack on the Quintessons' Hive City, the first major step in overthrowing the aliens. In the Beast Machines toyline, the bio card of Rav - who transforms into a crossbow - mentions that he was given his power by an ancient female Autobot resistance leader. It seems particularly likely that this is a reference to Beta, especially since her weapon of choice was also a crossbow. * A troupe of dancing girls, seen in a flashback to the early days of peace on the planet. Their design is identical to Elita One. * A female robot identical to Arcee, save for an enhanced chest, viewed on a TV by Octane in the episode "Starscream's Ghost". * Nancy - a female Junkion from the episode "The Big Broadcast of 2006". * Paradron Medic - a medic on the Cybertron-like planet of Paradron, identical in design to Arcee, aside from their teal colouration. Several pieces of Arcee merchandise have been repainted in their colour scheme: a Heroes of Cybertron PVC figure and a statue from Palisades. Others * Alana - Not born a Transformer, but an alien who used a shape shifting well to turn herself into a female Autobot. Transformers: Universe * Crystal Widow - Autobot who turns into a technorganic black widow spider. * Glyph - Autobot who turns into a Volkswagen Beetle. * Midnight Express - Autobot Micromaster who turns into a bullet train. * Red Alert - Autobot Micromaster who turns into a fire engine. * Roulette - Autobot who turns into a car. Unicron Trilogy * Arcee - A second character named Arcee was part of the later Transformers: Energon series. This character was named Ariel in the Japanese version of the series, Transformers: Superlink. In the Japanese Superlink stories, Ariel, the female Omnicon is said to have taken female form to show her caring role for the other Omnicons. Likewise, in Generation One, Arcee showed a protective and nurturing role to human child Daniel Witwicky. In a Japanese-exclusive repaint of the Energon Arcee figure, named Ariel - Paradron Type. * Override - Long-time ruler of Velocitron, the Sonic Commander Override (Onsoku Shireikan Nitro Convoy)'s life is dominated by racing, to the extent that she would not impart information, or even hold a conversation with anyone if they did not face her in a race. When Hot Shot arrived on Velocitron, the noble goals of the young Autobot swayed her to their side, and she joined the heroes in the greatest race of all - the race to save the galaxy. Override transforms into a race car (most likely a Lotus), and her Cyber Key power allows her to boost her engine speed (Nitro Boost). She is armed with a double-barrelled blaster activated by her Cyber Key (Mach Shot). :Override was originally conceived as a male character, and appears as such as in Transformers: Galaxy Force, the Japanese counterpart of Cybertron. Cartoon Network's desire that the show have a greater female presence saw Hasbro recast Override as a female - a change that, though seeming sheer coincidence, functions very well, given the character's friendship with Lori and rivalry with Thunderblast. * The Transformers: Cybertron cartoon has featured an unnamed female Autobot civilian refugee on Earth who transforms into a motorcycle. This character is male in the Japanese version of the series. Transformers: Timelines * Airazor - Maximal who turns into a jet. * Arcee - Autobot who turns into a transmetal-spider. * Elita One - Autobot who turns into a motorbike. * Quickslinger is a fan created character which was made official by the club comic. She is a lavender repaint of Cybertron Ransack. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen In Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, the Arcee Sisters (Grey Delisle) is the name of the group consisting of Female Autobots. During development, the three bikes were first conceived to be able to combine into a single robot, and this ability can still be seen in the film's novelization. The three sisters are a pink Ducati 848 called Arcee in the toyline, a blue Suzuki B-King 2008 called Chromia in the toyline, and a purple MV Agusta F4 R312 called Elita One in the toyline. At some point, Elita One was meant to be called Flareup. All three motorcycles feature customizations performed by custom sportsbike builder retroSBK. Arcee's holographic riders are played by Erin Naas. In the IDW Publishing comics, Arcee and her sisters are distinct characters with individual personalities and have different names. They also are designed differently. Arcee is a tall but skinny pink robot. Elita resembles Arcee, just with different vehicle mode kibble, and a bit bulkier. Chromia is the one that has a completely different design than her sisters, even the vehicle mode kibble and face. Arcee and Elita have a somewhat bird-like face, while Chromia has her movie appearance. In Tales of the Fallen #6 Arcee is taken by Thundercracker and given to the Decepticon medic Flatline, who experiments on her. Upon waking up she discoveres Skids and Mudflap are also captives of the Decepticons. After she discovers her spark has been merged with that of Chromia and Elita One, they have a mental link, and use this to lead an escape.http://chrismowry.blogspot.com/2010/01/arcee-5-pages.html Arcee, Chromia and Elita One wsubsequently were among the Autobots to come to Earth in response to Optimus Prime's signal inviting all of his kind to come there. She joined with the Earth based Autobots in Transformers: Alliance #4. In California, the Autobots set a trap for Starscream's minions Divebomb, Fearswoop and Skystalker by having Theodore Galloway pose as an arms dealer attempting to purchase Cybertronian technology. The trap is uncovered and the Autobots send in Arcee, Chromia, Elita One, Ironhide, Mudflap and Skids. Divebomb and Skystalker are killed while Fearswoop is captured by the Autobots and taken back to the NEST base on Diego Garcia. In the movie, all three robots are referred to as Arcee and don't seem to be separate characters. They chased the Decepticon Sideways in an alley in Shanghai, but lost track of him. They were later present when the Autobots faced off with the Decepticons in Egypt, and were sent with Ironhide as an advance team to recover Sam. Upon finding Sam and Mikaela, several Decepticons attacked and Arcee and Elita One were shot, while Chromia was last seen taking cover. Transformers: Animated * Arcee - An Autobot who fought in the Great War. In several flashbacks, she is found injured by Rachet. Both of them are captured by the rogue bounty hunter, Lockdown. She was carrying vital information and orders Ratchet to wipe her memory so that the information doesn't fall into Decepticon hands. Her memory is wiped clean by Ratchet's EMP-generator. It is later revealed that she was carrying the access codes for Omega Supreme (the Autobot's secret weapon). She was originally teacher, before joining the war effort and was intended to be its instructor, a role that was passed on to Ratchet. * Elita-1/Blackarachnia - In flashbacks it is revealed she was originally Elita-1, a young Autobot Academy recruit. After being bit in the arm and leg, she swelled up and turned into a techno being. She has a deep-seated hatred for Optimus Prime (who she blames for her condition) and desires to return to her original form by any means. * Red Alert - An Autobot field medic under the command of Rodimus Prime. * Sari Sumdac - Originally female protoform which patterned itself after a human scientist, Professor Isaac Sumdac came in contact with it, resulting in the birth of a "techno-organic female clone" of Sumdac (part-human, part-Cybertronian), which he secretly adopts as his daughter. Unaware of her cybertronian origins (believing herself to be human), she befriends the Autobots. While on their ship, she finds the All Spark which scans Sari, but can only identify her key card as mechanical. The AllSpark bestows some of its own powers onto Sari Sumdac's key card - one of which allows the card to recognize when an Autobot is injured, and initiate seemingly-impossible repairs (according to field-medic Ratchet) - which reformats it into a curative spark key allowing her to heal Transformers. She helps them adjust to living on earth and aids them in protecting Detroit (and Earth). After her father is kidnapped by Megatron, it is revealed to her that there was no record of her existence. The Autobot tried to figure out why Sari has no documentation of being Professor Sumdac's daughter. Bumblebee suggested Sari is an alien and Bulkhead suggests Sari is a robot created by Sumdac. This led to wondering of who is Sari's mother. The truth is revealed when her arm is injured (while saving her father from the Decepticons), with the most of the skin peeled back on her elbow, revealing what appeared to be damaged, crackling circuitry. Professor Sumdac tells her how he found a "liquid metal being", which Prowl revealed them to be a cybertronian protoform. She later upgrades herself using her key (in order to fight alongside the Autobots), transforming her into a semi-robotic teenager. In this upgraded form, she possesses a teenage body (which functions like a techno-organic powersuit) equipped which energy-based roller blades & weapons. Her robotic-looking helmet can also dematerializes to reveal her human face. It is believed she possesses both human DNA & an Cybertronian spark. * Rosanna- First seen on Derrick J. Wyatt's blog as a collection of character designs who may or may not appear in the third season of Animated. Rosanna was one character who did appear in the episode 'Decepticon Air'. An update of the previous G1 character, she appeared among the crowd cheering Sentinel Prime as the new 'Magnus' upon his return to Cybertron. * Botanica- Also first seen on Derrick Wyatt's blog. An Animated update of her Beast Machines incarnation only this version of her is an Autobot rather than a Maximal. She doesn't appear in the third season. Transformers: Prime * Arcee (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - A female Autobot that transforms into a motorcycle, like in most modern incarnations of Arcee. Although Arcee was originally pink in the original franchise and other various television incarnations of Transformers, Arcee's color scheme was changed to blue. This change resembles the character Chromia, another female Autobot. Arcee is the smallest and most agile of the Autobot team. She was traumatized by the female spider-like Decepticon Airachnid who killed her partner Tailgate, and is gravely affected by the later death of her next partner Cliffjumper. She is assigned to be Jack Darby's Autobot guardian, and convinces him to rejoin Team Prime when he wants out. Arcee later had another encounter with an Ex-Decepticon, Airachnid when she arrives on Earth. After a long battle, Arcee was able to defeat Airachnid, but Airachnid escaped, again. She is the only character to appear in all episodes. *'Solus Prime' - One of the Thirteen Primes, archetype for all female Transformers. Maximals * Airazor is the only female Maximal until the recruitment of Blackarachnia. She can turn into a Falcon. * Blackarachnia is a Predacon who often changes sides. Turns into a technorganic spider. * Botanica transforms into a plant. * Sonar is a Maximal who turns into a Transmetal 2 bat. Decepticons Transformers: Generation 1 Japanese exclusives * Esmeral is one of the many mates of many of the Destrons from the Japanese exclusive Transformers: Victory. Esmeral is the mate of Deathsaurus. She appeared in the manga adaptation of the series, making her the first official female Decepticon character, albeit the one who only existed outside of America. * Lyzak is one of the many mates of many of the Destrons from the Japanese exclusive Transformers: Victory. Lyzak is the "sister" of Leozak. She appeared in the manga adaptation of the series, making her the second official female Decepticon character, albeit the one who only existed outside of America. * Crasher was featured in IDW's Megatron: Origin comic book as a part of Megatron's original inner circle. This is significant because she is a character from the Go-Bots continuity. It can be assumed that she traveled to Cybertron from an alternate dimension in the same way as Takara's e-hobby mini-bot team. * Howlback of the Cobalt Sentries, a blue recolor of Ravage exclusively available from Takara's e-hobby online store, is female. * Flip Sides is a Decepticon agent and a recoloured version of the Autobot cassette mold used for Eject and Rewind that is available with the 2006 e-hobby re-issue of Twincast, is female. BotCon exclusives * Nightracer, an exclusive toy available at BotCon '95. A repaint of the Generation 2 Go-Bot, High Beam, Nightracer was conceived by feminist Jovanka "Raksha" Kink, and was made to be a highly-skilled female Decepticon, making the character the first official female of her kind in North America, as well as in toy-form. * Flamewar is a female Decepticon. In addition to the other Energon Arcee repainted versions available at BotCon 2005 mentioned above was Flamewar, a red, black and blue coloured agent of the Tripredacus Council. Transformers: Universe * Blackarachnia - Decepticon who turns into a technorganic black widow spider. * Nemesis Strika - Decepticon who turns into a Cybertronian 6-wheeled combat vehicle. * Shadow Striker - Decepticon who turns into a car. Unicron Trilogy * Thunderblast (Chromia) - Thunderblast is a female Transformer who initially served Starscream, but turned to Megatron's side based on how hunky he was. She has a flighty, fun-loving, girlish personality, but ultimately, her only loyalty is to herself, and she will join whomever is most powerful. She transforms into a speedboat, and her Cyber Key transforms her missile launcher weapon into an even larger rocket launcher (Phantom Wave). She is also lava impervious as she once swam on it, and she is a master of water travel. Shattered Glass * Crasher - Decepticon who turns into race car. Live action Transformers films * Alice is a Decepticon pretender in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen who earned an unusual nickname in the fan community for her sexually aggressive actions around Sam Witwicky. * Fracture a Decepticon who is based off the Gobots character Crasher. In fact, that was Fracture's originally intended name but was changed for trademark purposes. Transformers: Animated * Elita-1/Blackarachnia - In flashbacks it is revealed she was originally Elita-1, a young Autobot Academy recruit. After being bit in the arm, leg, and crotch, she swelled up and turned into a techno being. She has a deep-seated hatred for Optimus Prime (who she blames for her condition) and desires to return to her original form by any means. * Strika - Leader of the Decepticon strike force, Team Charr. * Slipstream- A character in the Animated series, this transformer was unintentionally created by Starscream in his image with an aspect of his personality she advises him not to figure out. Like her creator, she is short-tempered and snippy as well as merciless when she targets a weakspot in her opponent. Her color scheme is an homage to the Generation 1 Overlord. Although not named in the show, the Hasbro panel at botcon 2009 confirmed her name. Amazingly enough, Starscream himself was made into a woman in the French dub of Transformers: The Movie. * Flip-Sides- Originally seen on Derrick Wyatt's blog, she has the same appearance as Rosanna, but is a Decepticon, much like their previous incarnations. She has been seen in the series. Transformers: Prime * Airachnid (voiced by Gina TorresAirachnid on TFW2005) - A twisted, spider-like Decepticon who traumatized Arcee by killing her partner Tailgate in front of her very eyes. An homage to Blackarachnia. She left the Decepticons and became a collector of trophies from the heads of various species, and became stranded on Earth after an encounter with Arcee and Jack. She later collaborated with Silas and M.E.C.H. in a plot to take revenge on Arcee and Jack by using Jack's mother June as bait. She scanned a helicopter alternate mode in order to escape from Agent Fowler. Upon being forced to rejoin Megatron after being inadvertently captured by Breakdown, she quickly found herself in Megatron's favor for her intelligence and skill, and conspired to discredit Starscream. In the 3-part season final "One Shall Rise", Airachnid believes Megatron has abandoned them (and possibly been driven insane by his Dark Energon shard), and suggests they may need to consider in continuing on without him. Airachnid claims to the other Decepticons present that they have had to prepare an exodus, much to the objection of Soundwave who manages to defeat Airachnid. Her "beast mode" is actually her second robot mode in which the rotors can be unfolded and extended to be used as spider limbs for crawling. *'Slipstream' - Unconfirmed in the animated series, confirmed in the prequel comic. She is based off the ''Animated'' character of the same name in that she is seemingly a female counterpart to Starscream. * Flamewar is a female Decepticon. A homage to how the original Flamewar was Energon Arcee repainted black, this version is also a black Decepticon version of Arcee. Beast Era * Scylla is a female Seacon Pirate from Beast Wars the Second who transforms into a squid. Pronounced "S-Kyu-Leh," she was available in Japan in 1998. While a Predacon, she is in love with the Maximal Scuba. She is armed with a blowing kiss of death. Her toy form was a repainting of 1988 Seacon Tentakil. The name Scylla, is a reference to one of two monsters situated on either side of the Strait of Messina in Greek mythology. * Strika a Vehicon general from Beast Machines. Mini-Cons * Combusta is the leader of the Sonic Assault Team. * Falcia is a hot-headed Mini-Con, who's goal is freedom for all Mini-Cons. * Heavy Metal is the combined gestalt form of three Extreme Competition Mini-Cons: Mudbath, Kickflip, and Breakage. The team was renamed and given the female gender by the Official Transformers Collectors Club. Heavy Metal is the only Gestalt that is made up of an entirely female team and therefore the only known female gestalt. * Ironhide is a female Mini-Con who transforms into a Dune Runner. * Spiral is the leader of the Street Speed Mini-Con Team. * Sunburn of the Aqua Raider Team is a female Mini-Con who sides with Unicron. These toys came with DVDs of the Japanese version of Transformers: Armada, and were featured in its accompanying mini-comic book, [[Transformers: Armada#Linkage|"Transformers: Legend of the Microns – Linkage"]] by Hirofumi Ichikawa. * Sureshock is the thinker of Street Action Mini-Con Team. * Twirl is the youngest member of the Sonic Assault Team. * Road Rebel Released as Thyristor in Japan, this blue and redeco of Corona Sparkplug is a celf-centered female Mini-Con with a loud sound system. * Offshoot, one of four Mini-Cons available with Primus as a Wal-mart exclusive. Although Offshoot did not come with a personal biography, she was given characterization on the Transformers Collectors Club web site. References See also * Female Autobots External links * Female Transformer at the Transformers wiki * List of female Transformers at the Transformers wiki Category:Transformers (franchise) Category:Autobots Category:Female Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Mini-Cons Category:Female Transformers